Philip's Notes
by Coffee-dono
Summary: A collection of drabbles about the random things that happen in Philip's life. ShoutaroPhilip
1. Sleeping Habits

**Philip's Notes Chapter 1: Sleeping Habits**

Summary: A collection of drabbles about the random things that happen in Philip's life. [ShoutaroPhilip]

Note: The following drabbles are taken as facts for the authors who use the identities of our favorite W pair.

Chapter Summary: Philip writes about Shoutaro's sleeping habits.

* * *

Philip and Shoutaro sleep on one bed. Shoutaro tells the rest that it was because they were short on cash to buy another bed. In reality though, Philip just likes snuggling beside Shoutaro so it was pointless to have another bed around.

There were a few things that he found endearing about Shoutaro whenever they'd get ready for bed and even during the times they were already on the bed. Here are a few examples.

1. Shoutaro always takes a bath before going to sleep.

A habit that Philip found strange at first but eventually got used to. It was nice after all, to have a fresh smelling Shoutaro beside him just before he fell asleep. Plus he loved the feeling of Shoutaro's cooled down skin whenever he moved closer

2. Shoutaro randomly hugs Philip in the middle of the night.

He was never sure if Shoutaro was really asleep, half asleep or awake all together. Like clockwork, Shoutaro would move closer to Philip every night and wrap an arm around him. There are also times that he'd literally tuck Philip under his chin. Philip doesn't mind though. He loves those moments.

3. Shoutaro always pats Philip's side of the bed whenever Philip got up to go to the bathroom.

Philip has the habit of waking up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom regardless if he didn't drink water before going to bed. Despite this though, he always sleeps closer to the wall which means he has to literally crawl off the bed to get to the bathroom.

Every single time that he comes back though he notices Shoutaro patting his side of the bed, as if searching for him. He just smiles and crawls back into Shoutaro's waiting arms.

4. Shoutaro talks in his sleep.

Be it about something they did that day, a case that they were handling or just something random, Shoutaro would always talk in his sleep. Philip listens to these sometimes, especially if they were understandable. He absolutely loves it whenever Shoutaro talks about him though. He could stay up all night just listening to those.

5. Shoutaro causes them to henshin in bed.

Probably Philip's least favorite habit. Before they agreed to keep the lost driver away from the bed, Shoutaro had this nasty habit of reaching for it and activating it. He'd insert his Joker drive and Philip, half asleep, would instinctively slot in his Cyclone driver. It was an action he regret the moment he felt himself pulled into Shoutaro's consciousness. He always had to force himself to wake up and remove the transformation.

During one time that Shoutaro did this while dreaming of naked Philips all around him, Philip decided that they should keep the lost driver away from Shoutaro while sleeping. Far away.


	2. Writing Habits

**Philip's Notes Chapter 1: Writing Habits**

Summary: A collection of drabbles about the random things that happen in Philip's life. [ShoutaroPhilip]

Note: The following drabbles are taken as facts for the authors who use the identities of our favorite W pair.

Chapter Summary: Philip writes about Shoutaro's writing habits.

* * *

1. He's more organized than I am.

When it comes to the stories that they write (especially for this account) Shoutaro is surprisingly organized. All their drafts and plans go to one folder while the final thing goes somewhere else. Shoutaro also takes the time to write actual outlines when it comes to their impromptu roleplays that they use to explore different avenues of writing.

Who'd have thought that the one who had a library in his head would be out-organized.

2. He likes updating regularly.

Shourato, despite having a very demanding job, makes time to actually finish the things he has planned. Philip always wondered where he takes the motivation to do such. He even comes to the point where he'd encourage Philip to update a chapter or two of their joint projects as well as his own.

Maybe he isn't so soft-boiled after all.

3. He's my editor. :D

Philip, despite having a multitude of books available to him, still has problems with his English grammar every now and then and Shoutaro takes the time to correct this before they actually publish something. Philip is grateful, each correction teaches him something new….well as long as Shoutaro manages to drill it to his head, that is.

4. He writes slow.

Shoutaro, despite being a genius at most plots, is very slow when writing their fast-paced roleplays. Philip is usually the one waiting more than five minutes for a reply as soon as he posts and Shoutaro take his sweet time. Not that Philip minds lately since Shoutaro is knee-deep in work but it would be nice if the replies came sooner.

5. He writes the best sex scenes.

No contest there. Among the two of them, Philip knows that Shoutaro writes the best scenes. No matter how many times he tries he couldn't help but feel embarrassed while writing one and this causes him to hold back. He's very thankful that his trusty partner is there to back him up in these situations.

Then again, who knows where Shoutaro gets his inspiration for those scenes.


End file.
